


The Story Of Eden

by Nachsie



Series: Bookverse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Apocalypse, Children of Characters, Demons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pandora's Box, Survival, Survival Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trilogy of Though the stars shine bright with blood:</p><p> </p><p>After Dean released the cursed Pandora's box on the world, humanity has found itself on the verge of extinction. Running underground to survive, they have kept humanity going in their underground city, Eden. While the demons and beasts thrived on the world's surface, living in the ruins of the cities. Castiel and Dean have raised their daughter in the world below trying to shelter from the reality of the surface world, but maybe they should have warned her of the monsters down below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The little things

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Ryder, Shiloh, Taylor

Breathing loudly through her gas mask, ebony curls turned her head looking down the foggy abandoned streets before she continued on her way. Her hands clasping a green camo backpack on her back, a ripped up leather jacket clung to her body as faded jeans welcomed dirty blue converses. The streets full of rubble, she stepped over an abandoned half burnt baby doll.

As she walking into what was once a convenience store, walking through the broken glass window, she looked around making sure it was okay. Brown eyes scanned the room before she moved down the aisles, food either already gone years ago or rotten. She picked up sunglasses from the floor dusting them off as she examined them, before she slid them into her bag. Her eyes scanned the untouched shelves, till batteries caught her eye. Moving over to them she slid as many as she find into her bag before standing again.

Her eyes scanned the shelves again, her eyes moving towards what remained of the CDs. Flipping through them till she picked out a couple, then some DVDs before shoving them into her bag as well.

One shelf unit was flipped over onto his side, she pushed it up lightly to see if anything under it was worth her time. Different varieties of over the counter medicines welcomed her, sweeping her free hand under she collected all she could before letting the shelf fall again. The noise echoed through the silent streets, for a second holding her breath making sure nothing had heard it.

When she was sure the coast was clear, she started out of the convenient store stopping only when her eyes fell on a box of unloved stuffed animals of random varieties. The girl hesitated before picking up the box, taking the stuffed toys with her, as well as random little toys the store held throwing it into the box as a high pitched whine on the cities old emergency broadcast speakers as it shot to life. Though what started to play was not of an emergency warning, but Johnny Cash's ring of fire.

Sounds of loud animalistic roars started up from random areas of the city as the city started to awaken. She thought she had more time, she looked both ways before booking it back the way she came. Running through the fog at top speeds, her eyes looking for her landmarks she used to find her way. Tree with initials on it, blue car that hit a telephone pole, the flower shop.

The roars getting louder, and some close enough to cause her to panic, but she spotted her destination. Quickly bolting up the steps she frantically trying to pick the lock as she heard a loud screeching roar, she turned her head to see if they had spotted her.

If they had, she was already good as dead but all she saw was fog, though with her back turned, she had not expecting the house door to open. A hand reaching out yanking the girl inside, as the door slammed shut and locked behind them. The girl pulled off her gas mask, panting as she dropped the box she had in her hands, when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Shiloh Carmilla Noble!" She looked up at him, and gasped.

"D-Dad?" The man looking only a couple years older than her sighed, yanking her along. This man, being one of her fathers, was named Castiel.

"What do you think you are doing on the surface?!" Blue eyes angry as he walked. Letting her go only to expose the secret passage below, by moving the rug.

"I was just gathering supplies!" The sixteen year old argued.

"That's for the hunters to do. Not you." Castiel held the metal grate for her as she sighed jumping down first.

"You taught me how to defend myself. I'm a witch remember?" Shiloh heard the metal grate slam shut, as her father followed her down. Walking down the man dug tunnels, they made their way below.

"What did I say about saying the 'w' word? People here already hate the supernatural. We don't need to start panic." Castiel snapped.

"Funny enough to believe we have other supernatural creatures living among us. You and i are official witches, dad and bathalazar are demons, uncle gabe's a bloody fucking dragon and My best friends a Wraith" Shiloh scoffed.

"Shiloh. They are humans and scared." Castiel sighed crossing his arms. "Plus your father's only half demon and you're still in training. The only thing you're officially are is a pain in my ass."

"What happens when they start to realize you don't age? That no one in our family does. " Shiloh stated.

"We will handle it then. Till then, I'm the leader, and when I say no one goes outside. No one goes outside. my daughter included." Castiel put his hand on her shoulder. "Also, you're grounded." He grabbed her bag.

"Dad! You can't baby me forever." She mumbled.

"Wanna bet?" Castiel stated. "We got lifetimes."

"I hate you." Shiloh groaned as she stormed into the underground city, the city welcomed life as castiel followed her. She stormed into their shack of a home slamming the door before castiel could enter. He sighed opening the door, as he watched Shiloh climb the ladder to the upper floor.

"No Walkman." Castiel called up as he heard a loud groan, and her hand came through the ladder hole holding it to him as he took it. "Love you." Another groan from his loving daughter, placing the Walkman on the counter along with her bag. Dean walked into the room, wiping his hands with a towel, his eyes full of curiosity.

"Did you find her?" Dean asked castiel nodded. "Where?"

"Where do you think?" Castiel asked his hands finding Dean's waist, Dean looking up to him as castiel eyes him. "Have I ever told you...you look so fine in that apron."

"Hmm." Dean smiled as he wrapped his arms around castiel's neck, as castiel smirked at him. "I don't think that's appropriate, my husband should be home any minute." He moved to step away, as castiel pulled him back. Dean's back against castiel's chest, as castiel wrapped an arm around Dean's stomach and one holding his head in place, as he started to kiss a old hickey.

"Then I think we should hurry up before he gets home...don't you think?" Castiel whispered seductively in his ear as Dean shivered, giggling.

"If you guys are are going to bang, can I at least have my Walkman?!" Called the annoyed voice of their sixteen year old daughter. Castiel grabbed it off the table holding up to the hole, her hand shot down grabbing it.

"I'll be back to retrieve it in oh...fifteen minutes?" Castiel called up as he nipped at Dean's ear.

"Fifteen?" Dean breathed slight annoyance in his voice as he pulled

"I got to go back to work sometime baby." Castiel breathed, as Dean raised an eyebrow making his annoyed unamused face.

"...let's make it thirty minutes." Castiel smiled pressing up against dean as they backed up towards their bedroom.dean laughing as he kissed him heatedly.

"Gross." Shiloh groaned, as she waited for a good couple minutes before reaching down from the ladder hole snatching her bag. Bringing it up to her she pulled the batteries, sunglasses and CDs from her bag, popping new ones into her Walkman, she put in the New CD before returning the bag to the place her father put it.

Her ears listened to music she never heard before, wishing she knew of the world her parents did without the war, death and destruction. Remembering her parents were around that daily, she then tried again imagining normal parents with a normal war free time, where they had electronics and the internet.

She had grown up to this, her parents claiming after her first or second birthday, the first Demon attacks hit. No one knew what happened before it was too late. Giant cities silenced in only a day. The smaller cities too stunned to figure out why, they came next, then the smallest cities took arms against the threats lasting out as long as they could, taking underground as a last resort.

They had been here as long as she could remember. The surface world only memories till she had snuck out on her own. Exploring the world, though only one group was allowed on the surface. The Hunters.

They are well trained fighters who explore the surface, gather supplies and killing demons on the way. She had dreamed of joining them, to fight back against the beasts, exploring the upper world without bounds. Her dreams instantly crushed by her parents who 'couldn't stomach the idea their daughter joining such a supernatural-racist suicidal group'.

She laid looking up at the metal sheet roof, all worn and rusted, all homes were built like this. Made with supplies they found quickly so people could have shelter. There were over one hundred people here, Balthazar claims there were only sixty nine when they started and instantly received a smack to the head by uncle Benny.

They weren't what the surface had, they have school for the younger children. A couple teachers who survive teach them how to read, write, and what to do in a demon attack. For the oldest teens, they were able to pick what training they wanted to be in.

Builders, cooks, farmers were the normal and easiest to get into. The hardest being doctors and hunters, which had hard tests, and trials before you could even start the training. All people were to participate in aspects to help the village, and that's the only thing that mattered. 

 

_____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

When she felt the room lightly shake she opened her eyes as Castiel came back, climbing up into her room. She took off her headphone, sliding over the Walkman before he asked.

"Thank you." Castiel stated. "You can be mad at me all you want, but be nice to Daddy Dean. Okay? I have to go back to work, but me being here or not, you are still grounded. Okay?"

"Okay." Shiloh sighed as Castiel kissed her forehead.

"Love you kiddo." Castiel moved to the ladder.

"Love you too." Shiloh sighed, as she heard castiel leave. Standing up she waited till he was walking down the street before hopping down and walking to the kitchen. "Need help with dinner, dad?"

"If you can fetch water from the lake, that would help." Dean offered brushing his disheveled hair back as she almost used her magic. "No magic. Normal way. Here and back. No chatting it up with Taylor."

"Hey there, Mr. Noble." Taylor popped her head through the door as dean rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of which." Dean sighed at the young blonde. "Hello Taylor."

"Hey, coming shy?" Taylor asked her blue eyes scanning them.

"I can't. I'm grounded." Shiloh sighed grabbing the bucket they used for water.

"Seriously?! We live a gazillion miles under ground, how can you be anymore grounded." Taylor scoffed.

"Goodbye Taylor." Dean stated as she pouted.

"Later shy." Taylor sighed closing the door, Shiloh sighing as she turned to look at her father. Pouting lightly, as she held the bucket.

"...I didn't see anything." Dean waved her off, rubbing at a forming hickey. She smiled instantly perking up she kissed his cheek. "But you better take the other bucket and fill that too." Shiloh grabbed the second bucket, as she hurried up to her friend.

"Taylor! Wait!" Shiloh laughed catching up, Taylor stopped accepting the bucket Shiloh handed her.

"Thought you were grounded?" Taylor looked down at the bucket.

"I am. But luckily one of my dads is a big softy." Shiloh smiled as she walked down the path towards the lake.

"So what are you picking as a career tomorrow?" Taylor asked. "I'm thinking I could be a builder. Find better ways of building our shacks you know? Something liveable and sturdy. Maybe plumbing?"

"That would be so nice!" Shiloh smiled. "Imagine! We won't have to carry stupid buckets anymore-" she was cut off by mud slamming against the side of her face. Shiloh gasped in shock as a chuckle gained her attention. Ryder Cole smirking as he tossed up mud he had gripped well enough into a ball.

"Thought you'd have better reflexes than that since you claimed you wanted to get into the hunters group." Ryder pushed off the house he was leaning against, to walk over as Shiloh wiped the mud off her face.

"You are just jealous that you'd know I'd get in without much effort." Shiloh glared at him as he dropped the mud.

"Like you could get in." He scoffed, standing close to her his mix matched eyes of blue and green staring down into her dark browns.

"At least I would have to actually make effort to get in unlike you. Your daddy is the leader of the Hunters...correct?" Shiloh smirked as he raised an eyebrow matching her cocky attitude.

"If I get in, I get in because of skills passed down from my long family bloodline of hunters." Ryder stated with pride.

"Cocky for a kid who didn't figure out how to tie his shoes till he was eleven." Shiloh clicked her tongue, as he went red as a tomato. His face close to hers, as they glared at each other. "...or was it twelve?" He opened his mouth to retort but Shiloh noticed someone over his shoulder smirking as she proclaimed loudly. "What do you MEAN women are the weaker species?"

"...what?" He broke his glare in confusion looking behind him he realized. "Oh, you little-ouch!" He yelped as a woman grabbed onto his ear. He hissed in pain.

"Ryder Alexander Cole!" The woman snapped.

"M-Mom! I didn't say that!" He yelped as he was dragged away.

"Wow that was cold." Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"All is fair, remember?" Shiloh smirked.

"I also recall love and war being mentioned in that quote." Taylor smirked.

"We have been rivals since we were five, its all war trust me." Shiloh started walking faster.

"Sure." Taylor rolled her eyes. "He is cute you know."

"I have more to worry about than how cute you think Ryder is." Shiloh scoffed as she continued on her way towards the lake.

 _________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You're late." Dean commented as Shiloh rushed in, panting from having to abandon Taylor at the front of the house. She slid the water buckets sloppy into the kitchen, she moved to quickly clean it up. Dean continuing to add dashes of salt. His fingertips sizzled at the salt, which he had noticed had started to happen after being released from Astaroth's grip. Getting use to it over the years, it hardly phased him, as he rubbing his hands together. As he turned collecting the water he paused when he had turned back and the soup he was working on had been replaced with a actual good looking meal. Not soup But steak, potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and ice cream. Real food. "Change it back, Shiloh."

"I'm tired of soup." Shiloh stated.

"We are living under the radar. Under the radar we have questionable soup." Dean sighed. "Same as everyone else."

"Dad magics you food all the time. Little candy here, little seafood there. Why can't we eat good food? Why can't everyone? We could all be living good lives down here." Shiloh questioned.

"Because you were too young to remember the chaos, the bloodshed, the fear. People might not be running around in the streets killing each other, but before castiel saved us. All of us. It was just that. A fight for survival....I think you forget however, we live peaceful lives down here but every day is another fight for our survival. Not just from the demons above but from the humans below-" Dean stated stopping as the front door opened Shiloh waving her hand back and the soup returned.

"Hey." Castiel walked in, dean pretending to look busy as Shiloh leaned against the table.

"You're just in time. Soup is ready." Dean smiled as castiel walked over, sliding his hands around him from behind. Dean turned lightly with a spoon of the soup, castiel happily taking the spoon into his mouth. His face went from happiness to confusion real quick. "What's wrong?"

"Why does this taste like macaroni?" Castiel asked. Dean bit his lip trying not to laugh, as Shiloh looked away cursing herself for getting the spell wrong.

______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So decision day's today." Castiel stated as Shiloh looked up from tying her shoes, her father only wearing his pajama pants just waking up.

"Guess so." Shiloh brushed her hair out of her face.

"I know I've been hard on you. I just really believe you'll do more good...you know. Working with your uncle Sam in the hospital wing. You know the difference between medicines and herbs. You are lighting fast, you can save so many lives. I just think you'd do better there." Castiel confessed. "There are so many other heroic jobs than being a hunter."

"...thanks dad." Shiloh stood as he kissed her head. "I'll think about it I promise."

"Good luck." Castiel ruffled her hair as she pushed his hand away. "I'll be home late tonight, I have a meeting about the building and supplies. I might need to send hunters out to find some supplies-"

"Why can't you...you know." Shiloh waved her fingers.

"Besides the fact randomly having supplies pop up being weird, Demons can sense magic. Why magic goes hand and hand with demons. Little magic is not on their radar but big magic will. We'd be killing everyone here if we did, they would find this place for sure. Having hunters find supplies is the safest bet." Castiel sighed. "Anyways, I don't want to bore you with politics. Go to judgment day. Taylor's waiting."

"Bye dad." Shiloh stated as she headed out the door.

 

______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shiloh's eyes scanned the sign up lines, people lining up and signing their lives away to a career for the rest of their lives. She wasn't surprised when Taylor moved to the building table, her wrist moved as she signed her name to the list.

"So quickly?" Shiloh groaned.

"Its not that hard." Taylor shrugged. "For me anyways. Looks like I'll be working a lot with your dad."

"He's actually having a meeting with some builders tonight." Shiloh stated, as she glanced towards the two different tables. The doctors, the hunters tables next to each other. She scanned them, maybe her father was right...she could work along side her uncle Sam. Save lives. She could live a adrenaline life without the risk and still make a difference. She moved to the hospital table, she grabbed a pen from the table, twirling the pen as she hesitated.

"Ah, taking the easy route huh?" Shiloh turned seeing Ryder smirking at her.

"Ryder." Shiloh turned as he leaned back against the hunters table.

"Here you talked big about being a hunter yet when judgment day comes I see you at the wrong table." Ryder stated. "Knew you'd wuss out."

"I was just seeing if my uncle was here." Shiloh lied as moved towards the hunters table signing her name. As she raised her eyebrow. "Looks like I will have to carry you our whole lives. Still a chance to cross your name out."

"I already taken the ceremonial drink...which you should too." Ryder stated, as he grabbed a cup handing it to her, taking one for himself. "Bottoms up, daddy's girl?" Shiloh smiled softly as they clinked glasses downing it.

__________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shiloh snapped awake, the cold air chilling her as she slowly sat up. Where was she? How did she get here? She felt grass under her fingers as the fog blocked most of her view. She heard a moan next to her as she turned, recognizing the man next to her.

"Ryder! Ryder! Wake up!" Shiloh hissed in a loud whisper as she moved to him.

"Oh...my head..." Ryder groaned as he held himself. A loud roar erupted from somewhere in the fog, as they both tensed.

"We are outside! Why are we outside?!" Shiloh hissed her head killing her.

"It's...the test..." Ryder groaned. "Survive and find our way back home, if we don't get back before tonight they close and lock the doors."

"And...i-if we can't?" Shiloh swallowed as another roar erupted from the fog a little closer than the last.

"...we die." Ryder swallowed as Shiloh heard a scream in the distance cut short, causing them to stare into the dark fog and the silence was deafening.

 ____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A man sat on the high abandoned building, looking over the city crawling with his beasts. His hands petting a beast, clear and see through, laid next to him, his hood covering his face as his green eyes scanned the new spurts of life.

"Looks like the new hunters are starting their initiations." The man smirked as the beast purred under his touch. "Don't hold back." The man stated as the beast stood leaping down the ruins towards the city below, when the first screams erupted from the world below. The man smirked laughing as the deaths started.

 

 ______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ryder, what the hell is this?" Shiloh stated as they started to walk through the city.

"Its part of the initiation. My dad is pretty serious on these things." Ryder breathed. "I thought he was kidding all these years."

"This is suicide! None of us our trained!" Shiloh moved climbing under a turned over truck that left a gap for her to crawl though.

"His motto is the reality isn't kind so why should the training-" Ryder paused as a loud growl echoed not even a building away. Shiloh ducked down as a four legged beast climbed down from a roof, Ryder quickly grabbed Shiloh moving towards another car. They his behind the car as the beast moved through the streets. Shiloh held her breath, as Ryder held her waist with one hand. The beast moving as though searching, a loud car alarm going off in the distance. The beast moving towards it instantly, as seven more came out from hiding.

"Its...like they know we are here." Ryder stated standing up walking away from the car. "They are hunting us."

"RYDER!" Shiloh screamed, as a beast landed in front of him, the ground shaking at the hit. Ryder knocked onto his ass, as he quickly backed up.

"SHILOH! RUN!" Ryder back up, getting up before he ran towards her. They ran down the street as the beast followed them, bolting down alleys when a familiar landmark caught Shiloh's eye.

"RYDER! GO LEFT! GO LEFT!" Shiloh grabbed his hand before bolting towards the left path. Tree with initials on it, blue car that hit a telephone pole, the flower shop. "WE ARE ALMOST THERE!" Shiloh screamed as the beast's tail slammed roughly into Ryder, knocking him into rubble.

As Shiloh was knocked back by the pressure, falling on her ass. She backed up on her arms, the beast getting closer. Hissing at her, as it moved to strike her with its scorpion tail, throwing her hands up to protect herself. The beast's attention moved to something behind her, instantly recoiling, it backed away from her.

Screeching loudly it recoiled like in pain before it ran away, Shiloh's heart was racing as she collapsed onto her back. The sun blinding her, as a hooded figure looked down at her. All she could make out was the dark green hooded shirt tunic, black pants and his bare footed feet. As he stood over her, the beast...had left in fear of him.

Why did he spare her? She thought as she passed out.

___________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Waking up inside the secret passage, under the grate of her old house she normally used to sneak out. She woke up in the arms of Ryder, she whimpered as she sat up. He seemed still unconscious from the hit, as Shiloh shook him.

"Ryder. Wake up." She breathed as he groaned.

"What...h..happened...where are we?" Ryder groaned again, sitting up. "Ohh...I broke a rib."

"We were attacked by a beast...but we made it...we're home." Shiloh swallowed.

"H..how?" Ryder asked confused.

"I don't know... Come on. Let's get you checked up." Shiloh helped pick him up, helping him into the city.

 _________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shiloh's head was rattling with questions as she finally made her way home. She was already past her curfew, and she knew she was dead. Though her thoughts were elsewhere, who had saved them, who was the guy in the hood? She opened the house door surprised to see it dark and empty, her family not home.

"Dads?" She called but when no answer came, she changed into her pajamas, then moved to the kitchen putting a cold cloth on her bump. When the sound of the door opening, she popped her head around the corner as Dean shuffled in. "Dad?"

"Shiloh! You're here!" Dean breathed as he moved to hug her. "Where have you been?! I have been worried sick!" His hand slid over her bump on the back of the head.

"I-I was helping uncle Sam at the hospital and lost track." Shiloh lied hiding her pain as Dean paused slightly before pulling back.

"You...are going to be a doctor?" Dean asked.

"Yeah...papa's words got to me! I was inspired." Shiloh smiled nervously as castiel walked in.

"Hey...?" Castiel stated as he walked in confused as Dean smiled at him.

"Our baby is going to be a doctor!" Dean stated as castiel moved to happily hug her.

"Im so proud." Castiel confessed. Shiloh smiling hoping the guilt in her face wasn't obvious as she felt the lies began.


	2. Am I better off dead?

**Sam's POV**

 

 

 

 

"No." Sam sighed as he walked around the hospital beds, writing things down. Sam was tired pulling a double, as here was Shiloh begging and pleading for him to lie to her parents if they asked.

"Please! Uncle Sam! I can't have them know I'm in the hunters. They think I work here!" Shiloh begged.

"How about this. You do two hours here everyday and I won't have to lie." Sam stated."we are in desperate need of more help around here."

"two hours?" Shiloh bit her lip.

"That's my conditions." Sam stated taking off his reading glasses.

"Yes! Yes! Thank you!" Shiloh squealed as she hugged sam.

"Starting now." Sam stated handing her the clipboard.

"B-but-!" Shiloh stated as he took off his coat.

"There's the doctor to relieve me, you'll be fine." Sam ruffled her hair, as he went to collect His things.

_____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Sam walked towards his little shack of the house, the streets full of people doing their everyday, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed. When he opened the door, he was surprised by confetti, and Gabriel smiled.

"Happy birthday." Gabriel smiled, as Sam moved to hug him.

"Did you stay up all night waiting for me to get home?" Sam asked softly as Gabriel ran his hair through Sam's greying hair.

"Of course." Gabriel mumbled as he moved to kiss him. "Thought it might be nice to sleep together and snuggle for your birthday than me being up and you sleeping." Sam pulled him close kissing him back softly, god he loved gabriel so much. Gabriel pulled away to lead him towards the bedroom. He softly helped Sam slide off his shirt, as Sam kissed his neck sliding his hand against the ties of Gabriel's boxers. Gabriel chuckling as Sam kept closing the gap. "I thought we were going straight to sleep."

"The idea of lazy sex with you was a idea that was too much to pass." Sam kissed him, Gabriel unchanged by time still looked so handsome. Gabriel moaned as Sam pushed him back on the bed, climbing on top of Gabriel he slid his hand down Gabriel's shorts. Gabriel biting back a moan as he slowly rocked his hips slowly into Sam's hand. Sam was fourth three today, the obvious show of age starting to show. The little crinkles near his eyes, Gabriel loved more than ever. Sam unbuckled his pants with one hand, kicking them off as Gabriel whimpered at his touch. Sam moved to leave hickeys on the dragons body, as Gabriel gasped. Their clothes messed up the clean room, as Sam slowly rocked into his lover. Gabriel a whimpering and moaning mess under him, their lips slid against each other as soft pants kept breaking the kiss. Just holding each other, taking time to explore each others bodies before they came together. Sam pulled out of Gabriel softly sliding to his side he pulled Gabriel close running his fingers through Gabriel's sweaty hair.

"Sam..." Gabriel whimpered snuggling into his warm. "I don't want to lose you." He breathed in pants as Sam paused his hand.

"You won't." Sam cupped his face.

"You'll die one day." Gabriel whimpered in tears.

"Gabe..." Sam breathed as he kissed Gabriel's forehead.

"If you die, I die." Gabriel whimpered.

"Don't say that. Please don't." Sam spoke strongly.

"W-we can find a way to make you immortal." Gabriel sniffed.  
"Gabe-" Sam paused.

"You can live with me forever, we can be together forever. Why don't you want that?" Gabriel sobbed, as Sam looked hurt pulling Gabe close he kissed his tears away.

"I do...god I do..." Sam whimpered.

"Then let's find a way...please. Let us try." Gabriel sniffed.

"Okay..." Sam lied as he nodded his head. "Now, stop crying. I want to snuggle." Gabriel laughed softly as he nuzzled him moving to sleep in his arms.

 ____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Sam rubbed his eyes, waking up he wondered what time it was. Gabriel was good at time, said dragons always knew the time. Gabriel fast asleep next to him obviously kept him from waking him to figure it out. He sat up finding his pants from before he rubbed his eyes once again before sliding them on. He wouldn't be gone long, but wrote a note anyways.

_BE RIGHT BACK_

\- SAM

___________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

"Read me the numbers on the paper." Doctor Guyman said as Sam looked over the paper. The numbers obvious.

"4383." Sam started reading the paper.

"Alright, Sam. One more time without the paper." Doctor Guyman stated taking the paper away. Sam opened his mouth as he tried to recall the numbers he had read moments ago.

"I..." Sam swallowed.

"Its okay, Sam." The doctor smiled softly, moving to a open box, he pulled out a large cat. "Can you tell me what this is called?" He placed the cat into Sam's arms, as Sam softly pet it.

"...." Sam bit his lip, but the word wasn't there to remember.

"I think that's enough for today." Doctor Guyman stated softly taking the cat. Sam nodded standing up, shaking his hand.

"Thanks so much for seeing me...Mr. Guyman." Sam struggled at the name but he tried to play it off.

"Not a problem. Anytime." Guyman smiled as Sam walked out of the room, though in earshot to hear guyman's last words to himself. "Its a damn shame." Sam swallowed looking away as he headed home.

 _________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey." Gabriel looked up as the front door opened, Sam looked over at Gabriel who had started the fire for the night to cook their food.

"Hey." Sam stated as Gabriel moved over to him kissing him.

"Where did you go?" Gabriel asked softly.

"Hospital. I forgot to sign a few things." Sam lied kissing him.

"Tell me before you go. I missed you. I would have come with." Gabriel held him as Sam nodded.

"Maybe next time." He lied.

__________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Shiloh. You're late." Sam stated the next morning obviously timing her.

"I'm sorry, uncle Sam." Shiloh panted taking the spare white coat, obviously had run here in a hurry.

"Just help out the new doctor on call. I have an appointment I can't miss. " Sam stated, she nodded going in.

 ________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

"Can you read me these two things?" Mr. Guyman held up two words and their associated pictures.

"Bird. Cow." Sam read.

"Okay. Now I'm going to take them away. Can you tell me the words again?" Mr. Guyman asked.

"..." Sam closed his eyes trying to recall the words.

"How about-" guyman started to change the subject.

"I-i remember! It was...pencil and fire." Sam opened his eyes hopefully.

"Very good, Sam." Guyman lied as Sam smiled hopeful that maybe he could beat his illness.

 _____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sam?" Sam paused at the voice as he noticed where he was. He was standing in the mud, on the edge of the magic made lake castiel had made before they had to lock themselves down here. He turned to the voice, seeing Dean carrying a handful of clothes. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Why?" Sam turned to him, snapping out of his gaze.

"You...are missing your shoes..." Dean asked, looking down as Sam looked down as well, how could he forget his shoes somewhere?

"N-new mud therapy." Sam choked out the lie as he scanned the area for his shoes. "I-it makes your feet feel amazing. I-i got to go." Sam moved to leave,leaving unanswered questions in the air.

 

 ______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What does these numbers mean to you?" Guyman held up the date. November, twenty fourth.

"They are just numbers." Sam looked confused.

"Two week ago I asked you to give me the date. A date you could never forget. You told me a very long story then. If I asked you to recall the story, could you?" Guyman asked, Sam remained quiet. "It has something important to do with your husband Gabriel." When Sam couldn't produce a memory, guyman lowered the paper. "Its the first day you met your husband." Sam cried.

 ________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"SAM! SAM STOP!" Sam turned seeing Gabriel panicking next to him. Gabriel yanked Sam's hands away from the kettle on the fire. Gabriel panting full of worry, as he examined Sam's hands. "What did you think you were doing?!"

"What? I-i..." Sam was so confused.

"You tried to grab a metal kettle with your bare hands!" Gabriel kissed his fingers with worry.

"Oh..." Sam swallowed as he softly pulled his hands away rubbing them."S-sorry I was lost in thought." He lied, he was always lying to Gabriel now.

"You are such an idiot." Gabriel hugged him, as Sam tried not to break into tears. He was falling apart and he didn't want the ones he loved to know. "You could have been seriously hurt you know?!"

"I'm sorry I was lost in thought." Sam repeated without realizing.

"I-its okay." Gabriel sniffed, as he pulled away he stood collecting the kettle himself to insure the incident didn't repeat. Sam softly closed his eyes holding back the tears.

 ____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I have early onset alzheimer's." Sam said to no one as Gabriel laid asleep next to him, his soft snores showed he was fully in deep sleep. He sniffed, as he rubbed his eyes. "I don't know what to do...but I'm losing myself. I'm losing you. I can't remember my middle name. I-I want to say it was Colt? I don't remember and I don't want to forget."

 

"I want to remember every second of you...of me...the doctor said mine is rapidly affecting my brain. Even if you save me...I'm gone. I can't...I don't want you to live with a shell of me." Sam whispered the words he couldn't speak.

"I don't know if it's better to let you suffer with me rotting away slowly or suffer quickly by breaking up with you to save you from the suffering." He choked back the lump in his throat. "I wish Benny was here. I wish I could talk to him about what to do...he always knew what to do..."

 

He sobbed quietly to himself till sleep hit him, taking with him the pleads and sobbing he simple just forgot.


	3. Off with her head

 

**Benny's POV**

 

 

 

 

Rubbing at his neck weakly, the young looking sixteen year old sighed, as he wiped his face of the fresh water source he had found. Cleaning his dirty face and hands for the first time in god knows how long. Popping open his water jug, he filled it, making sure to scan the horizon.

Though the fog was killer, hid most of everything, but he had lived out here for almost fourteen years. He couldn't help but miss them, Dean, Sam and the others. He looked down at his brown dirt covered face, as he breathed out. He had abandoned his duty to protect the prince, protect Sam...protect shiloh and he held that guilt strongly. Though he knew all along he had no choice.

Not even a month after the Demons were released on the world, had everything change. He remembered the hardship, Castiel creating eden, the city below to spare and save all he could from the slaughter. Which Benny had help organize and fully committed to help make this city work. Though he had noticed a change in his lover, that made him quickly concerned.

Balthazar hadn't been the same quirky self since the demons had been released. Balthazar was always...hungry. Drinking Benny dry to the point of dizziness, which Balthazar had to rip away his eyes red with hunger. Balthazar stopped joking around, smiling, he seemed angry, cold.

He was becoming dark, enjoying watching peoples suffering, he was losing the humanity inside him and Benny couldn't figure out why. Till the night Balthazar attacked and killed a survivor, he only stopped when Benny's sword pressed roughly against Balthazar's neck.

_________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

 

 

**Fourteen years ago**

 

 

"Don't make me do this." Benny's voice angrily begged, holding his sword to his throat.

"The box calls me." Balthazar breathed covered in blood, his eyes a bright orange red.

"Box?" Benny stated before Balthazar had flipped him pinning him roughly.

"I'm...so hungry." Balthazar growled as he bore his fangs, but as he went for the jugular he yanked back. "I c..cant...gods...not you...I wont...hurt you! ....I can't...control myself..."

"The...box...pandora's box....its...bringing out my darkness...the evil inside me...my basic instincts..." Balthazar whimpered. 

"Fight it...fight it for me..." Benny begged, as Balthazar touched their foreheads together as Benny gripped his shirt tightly letting go of his sword just to hold him.

"Just know I love you...and I'm sorry..." Balthazar softly pressed his lips against Benny's lips, so softly Benny pushed forward to feel it but his lips met with nothing. Opening his eyes, Balthazar was gone.

___________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Now**

 

 

 

Benny heard a loud roar in the distance, as he rubbed his callused hands together, looking around. A stick cracked as he turned, the dark black hooded man sat on the large rock next to him. With those two, it was very common for their paths to cross.

"I'm busy." Benny stood instantly.

"You always say that." The man smirked, though his face was hidden in shadow.

"I have no time for you, Pandora." Benny looked away.

"I thought you'd like a snack." Pandora's empty hand held out a apple that just appeared, Benny turned looking at the apple suspiciously. "It's not poisonous."

"Very reassuring." Benny stated sarcastically.

"Don't be so pouty. Its not manly on such a cute face." Pandora stated twirling the apple. "...plus, you should fatten up for when you find your lover, I'm sure he will want a big fat meal to eat."

"You're cocky. What makes you think I won't just kill you right here." Benny pulled the sword, pointing it at the demons throat.

"You tried that before remember?" Pandora lifted his shirt to reveal a scar on the demons chest. "Learned the consequences quickly."

Benny stayed quiet, as he put the sword back in his sheath. 

"Balthazar can be found in a cave up on the mountain side... See?...just so you know, I'm not all heartless. Parts of me still feels that...pull of care...towards you." Pandora reached a hand towards Benny's face, but Benny smacked his hand away.

"The only reason I care if I see you, is I know _he_ is well." Benny growled, as Pandora raised an eyebrow.

"Ouch." Pandora laughed before he was gone, the apple rolled hitting Benny's foot. Hesitantly picking it up, he tossed it into the air before catching it. His eyes moved to the mountains half covered in fog, wondering if it was worth the look or was it Pandora's trick?

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

"One thing I hate more than crosswords...is heights." Benny bitched as he swallowed, taking a deep breath before crossing the shady ice bridge. Thankful for once in his life for being sixteen again, his weight smaller than his adult body. Making it to the other side was a blessing in itself, though the ice path he crossed seemed to splinter, which he knew had made him unable to return back down the mountain. Was he stupid to have followed Pandora's hint?

 

Right now, he was thinking so. He would freeze to death or starve, if a demon didn't beat that to it. A loud screech caused him to look up, as he yanked the coat towards his body closer. A large black bird looking demon flew overhead the wind pressure from the wings and storm made Benny almost fall over.

The Demon screeched before flying up towards a cave opening a lot higher up, Benny mentally cursed to himself. There was no real path up to the cave, but a rock climb on ice in a winter storm. Benny cursed to himself, before rubbing his hands together before starting up the cliff side.

When he couldn't feel his whole body, there was a sudden relief, when he had made it to the top. He collapsed, panting looking up at the sky. Shivering he tried to keep up his body heat, but he was too exhausted from the hours of climbing. 

"Fuck me." He felt his vision fading as he licked his ice cold lips, closing his eyes he whimpered.

Was this how was he going to go? He had not much time to think about it as he passed out.

___________________________________________________

 

 

 

A demon in human form walked out on the ledge, almost missing the human in a white and Gray snow outfit, his eyes passed over the semi alive man. Grabbing the hood, he dragged the man inside, into the warmth.

 ______________________________________________________

 

 

 

"O...oh..." Benny whimpered, his body warm. Why was he so hot? He tried to slide the blankets off but a voice caused him to open his eyes.

"Stop." The voice stated sternly, Benny paused opening his eyes. A familiar face, sternly looked at him, sliding a cold cloth against his forehead. The man extremely underdressed for the weather outside only wore jeans that hugged his hip bones. A beard welcomed the face, as long stragglers of blonde hair poked everywhere. Tears filled Benny's eyes weakly but he was too tired to let them out.

"You have a fever. Your temperature's through the roof. You're lucky I found you when I did. We need you to sweat the fever out." The man spoke.

"Bal...tha...zar..." Benny felt the tears fall but the man only paused in patting his forehead.

"Sleep little one." The man stated, his hand glowed blue as Benny felt sleep hit him like a brick to the face.

________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Benny's eyes fluttered open, as he sat up with more strength than he had in the last six days. He felt the blankets slid off his skin, which he now noticed how naked he was below. Pulling the thinnest blanket close to his body he climbed out of the nest he realized he had been in.

A nest of blankets, pillows, mattresses, soft things taken from the rotting city below. He looked around the cave, candles lit the whole cave, as he scanned the room. It was simple, mostly candles and random junk in a corner that he seemed to have collected over the years.

A old doll, car keys, a snow globe...his eyes trailed over a old matryoshka doll. Which Benny recognized out of everything, his fingers touched the line that once separated the doll, he remembered Balthazar had bought it for him.

Though the rest of the dolls were gone, for some reason the last doll was stuck together. He remember Balthazar yanking and tugging the last doll trying to open her belly to revival the tiniest doll inside. He tried for hours, extremely distraught, but Benny said he loved it anyways.

Though he swears Balthazar tried every day to get it open, though he tried to not let Benny know. Benny put the doll to his ear shaking it, obvious rattling welcomed him. The secrets inside still present, even after the years. Balthazar must have taken this with him the night he left. 

"I see you like my collection." A voice startled him, Benny went to reach for his blade but there was no blade. All he accomplished was dropping his blanket, which revealed his naked body. Balthazar blushed instantly looking away.

"I-i didn't mean to scare you...but be careful with that one. It's my favorite-" Balthazar didn't expect the body to slam into his. The blanket teen hugging his chest tightly burying himself into Balthazar's chest.

"Balthazar. I-ive been looking for you for years... I have finally found you." Benny Nuzzled him,but when no hug was returned he looked up at the confused man.

"I-i...I'm sorry...my names not balthazar..." Balthazar stated as Benny slid his hand over Balthazar's face.

"You don't remember me?" Benny looked so sad.

"I-i don't think we've met before." Balthazar stated trying to move away, but Benny pressed against him. Pushing lightly up on his toes nuzzling his neck area, like Benny had always done.

"Don't do this...you woo'd me remember. You can't do this to me." Benny breathed, he pushed against Balthazar abandoning the blanket as pulling Balthazar's face down into a kiss. The kiss soft but meaningful, he hasn't expected the demon to kiss him back. A growl escaping the demon's lips as he slammed Benny back into the wall, Benny whimpered lightly as he felt the demon move back into his space.

Pinning Benny's arms above the teens head, Benny panted allowing the demon to assert his control. He felt a shiver down his spine as the demon sniffed his neck, looking at his body as though examining a piece of meat. The demon slid his tongue against his jugular, which made the teen moan in pleasure.

Missing the touches he was receiving and the obvious human contact, but the feeling cut short when Benny found himself being tossed to the left. He yelped as he found himself in a long cage, and Balthazar slammed the door.

"What the hell, Balthazar?!" Benny snapped rattling the cage, as Balthazar tried to collect himself.

"What are you doing to me?!" Balthazar panted trying to calm himself, obviously slightly aroused as well.

"Trying to get you to remember me?" Benny scoffed.

"I don't know you. I don't know any humans. I live a holy life up here in solitude! To repent for the lives I've taken, and here I am about to break my vow. I wanted to eat you!" Balthazar panted in panic, as Benny raised his eyebrow.

"I honestly doubt the eating you are thinking about was the same type of eating you wanted to do to me." Benny looked annoyed.

"You are temptation." Balthazar frowned.

"I remember you saying those words to me. But it was in a flirty tone, not so much a disgusted tone." Benny frowned.

"I have NEVER seen you before! I don't know why you insist I'm this Balthazar guy and you know me." Balthazar hissed.

"Okay seriously, you pulled out every stop to try to woo me for years, finally got me to open up to you...then the moment I feel comfortable enough to let you in... You leave. I looked fourteen years for you...and you didn't think of me once?" Benny begged more than pleaded he was wrong, but Balthazar didn't look at him. Tears filling his eyes, as he broke down sobbing for hours.

_______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Benny was so defeated, he held himself as Balthazar softly pushed a pair of clothes into the cage. Tears filling Benny's eyes as Balthazar looked at him sadly.

"Here." Balthazar looked away as Benny took the clothes. Sliding on the jeans and shirt, Benny sniffed, he looked like he was wearing his father's clothes. The clothes too loose on his thin body. "I'll go to town and find clothes that might fit you."

"Why bother?" Benny sniffed. "I'm nothing to you."

"Listen kid." Balthazar sighed."it took me years to even remember what humanity was. I use to kill Daily. Murder for fun. Hurt people for fun....its still a struggle. I sometimes feel the need to drink people dry, but it was only with humans being also extinct I have been able to ween myself off murder and torture. Find things to make me feel the high without hurting people. Like-"

"Sex?" Benny sniffed.

"I-I..." Balthazar blushed taken back by his language.

"You...haven't found someone else?" Benny asked sniffing once again.

"I-i haven't found anyone mate worthy if that's what you're asking- A-anyways its none of your business." Balthazar stated. Benny had already taken Balthazar's first time, just as Balthazar had taken Benny's. Once long ago in castiel's castle, when prince dean was still alive.

A mishap over hide and seek with the prince, had caused them into accidentally hide together in a tight broom closet. Pressed against each other, Balthazar cracking up nervous one liners to break the tension he thought was awkwardness. As Benny stared at the door, his face unreadable but always looked cold and angry.

Balthazar making some joke as when Benny heard the prince enter the hall outside the room. He instantly slammed his lips to the demons, causing balthazar to turn deep red stopping mid sentence. Benny thought Balthazar understood why he did it, but when Balthazar kissed back so softly and innocently. Benny couldn't help pull him closer, and since then couldn't stomach the idea of letting him go.

"You're a virgin?" Benny asked, in this mental reality he must have still been. He reverted to the state before being taken in by humans. He only lost his virginity to Benny, which in his head never happened.

"And you're not?" Balthazar scoffed blushing, as Benny smiled softly the same dork still somewhere in there.

"I guess I am." Benny blinked softly, twirling the feather he had found in the cage.

"Look. I'll let you out if you promise not to get close to me okay? Stay at arms length away." Balthazar warned as Benny nodded.

"What are you going to do with me?" Benny asked curiously. "Are you going to make me leave eventually? Or am I welcome to stay?"

"You...are just a kid. It would be suicide to make it out there. You can stay here under my protection as my servant." Balthazar stated as he let Benny out. Benny almost scoffed, he's been his own looking for Balthazar for years all by himself out here.

"I'm not a kid." Benny scoffed. "I'm sixty." Which was true. As Balthazar laughed ruffling his hair, as he moved to the entrance.

"See you in a bit, kid." Balthazar waved him off, as he started to transform at the entrance and flew from the cave. Leaving Benny with his thoughts.

 _____________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Benny examined the cave, the candles that never went out. He examined what he quickly got as the kitchen area, his stomach growled, as he searched for his belongings. Though he did not find them, he gave up to tidy a bit. Tossing old rotting animals out of the cave and down the cliff side, he wondered if that's how Balthazar survived. Animal blood.

His fingers teased the bite scars on his neck, so faded and faint as he crawled back into the giant nest. Taking in Balthazar's scent in the clothes he wore, he hugged it close to his body. He didn't know how long it took him to fall asleep but when he did...it was the best sleep he had in years.

________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he awoke he didn't expect to be in Balthazar's arms, curled against his bare chest, but when he did he almost begged to fall back asleep. There was the soft snores of the taller man next to him, as he curled into Benny as well. He wondered if his body recognized him, just as Benny's body yearned for Balthazar's.

He sat up, clothes on the end of the bed, as well as old cans of food. His jug of water there as well, which meant Balthazar did have his stuff. At least he cared enough to feed him.

Benny didn't expect the older man to pull him back into his arms wanting the warmth Benny taken away sitting up. Benny didn't resist as he felt arms slid around his waist slowly sliding him into the slot he left. Benny heard the demon bury his face into Benny's neck taking in his scent, before he nuzzled him purring lightly.

Benny tried to hide his obvious smile, but returned the soft nuzzling. He never had been this affectionate ever in his life, always cold and distant but Balthazar brought everything out of him. He started to pout as Balthazar pulled away quickly noticing he was holding the teen in his hands.

"S-sorry. I-I didn't attack you did I?!" Balthazar panicked.

"Attack me?" Benny sat up. "Not unless you call cuddling and purring foreplay to violence." Balthazar was taken back blushing.

"I-im sorry.. I didn't mean to force myself-" Balthazar cleared his throat.

"You weren't." Benny offered moving closer. "You'd never hurt me." Benny brushed some hair out of Balthazar's face.

"How can you be so confident?" Balthazar breathed a shaky breath as Benny moved closer climbing onto Balthazar's lap.

"I know you better than you know yourself." Benny breathed against Balthazar's lips, as he cupped Balthazar's face leaning in ever softly he brushed his lips against Balthazar's. Balthazar moaned softly at the tender kiss, his body tensed, as Benny pulled back looking at his face innocently. He missed him so much, just wishing he'd remember him just as he knew Balthazar's body did.

Benny took off his top, revealing the tone abs underneath, Balthazar looked hesitantly at his eyes than lips again. Benny didn't know who leaned in first, but lips and teeth collided in a hot and slow kiss. Balthazar's hands sliding against Benny's thin bony hips, that barely held up the jeans at his waist. Benny automatically rocked his ass against the demon's bulge, causing a loud needy moan from the demon. Balthazar's hands pushed Benny's ass harder against his bulge the next time Benny rocked his hips.

"...Kid..." Balthazar moaned as Benny kissed down Balthazar's chest, moving to unbuckle the demon's jeans just wanting them off. His hand instantly slid over the bulge stroking it through the outline of the white underpants. Balthazar was definitely bigger than he remembered, though he wasn't complaining. His tongue slid against the white fabric, outlining the erection underneath it. "Fuck...kid...w-we can't do this...I don't want to take advantage." Benny ignored him as he moved up to kiss him.

"Maybe I want you too." Benny stated seductively.

_____________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Seriously again?!" Benny growled rattling the cage, Balthazar paced biting his nails.

"I said not to get close to me!" Balthazar panicked, he had stopped the foreplay in fear he was going to lose control and drink him.

"Like I said! You weren't going to eat me that way!" Benny snapped rattling the cage.

"Why are you trying to sleep with me so bad?!" Balthazar panicked back. "I'm trying to stay away from you so I don't hurt you, yet you keep trying to yank me closer."

"Because-!" Benny paused, he couldn't say it. How could he? That he didn't know how to show affection to him any other way. He wasn't good with touchy feely, but when they made love Balthazar could tell how much Benny loved him. "Because I suck at being human okay? You were always the humanity in me!"

"Kid...I didn't..." Balthazar breathed out. "I'm not...I don't know you...I'm not that guy..." Benny felt the tears start to come as he sat down pulling his knees close. "Kid-"

"Go away." Benny whimpered as he buried his face into his knees. Balthazar looked away, moving to the other side of the room, wondering why his heart hurt.


	4. Impossible

**Dean's POV**

 

 

 

Dean softly slid his arms around Castiel's waist as Castiel's chest rose and fell softly as he slept. He lived for the moments the world seemed to just disappear, leaving just them. His beautiful husband slept close to him, in their beautiful makeshift bed.

He never admitted how much he just took time to watch him sleep, taking in every moment like it was their last. Ever since the year he lost Castiel, there had been this...fear. Fear it would happen again. Dean couldn't live with losing Castiel again.

He heard a creak he sat up, as he glanced towards the cracked open door, as Shiloh quietly tried to sneak out. Every step she made, made a light creak before she skipped the last step on the ladder jumping down. She paused as though waiting for a sign of life from her parents room, but never receiving one she pushed her bag over her shoulder more before walking out of the house. Dean said nothing letting out a sigh of annoyance, frown obvious on his face as Castiel stirred without his obvious warmth.

Dean softly moved to lay down back next to castiel watching him softly relax in his sleep, pulling Dean close without much effort. Dean didn't mind being tangled in him, if he could, he would he would stay here forever. He buried his face into Castiel's chest, before Dean closed his eyes contently.

"She's so grounded." Castiel breathed eyes still closed, as Dean busted up laughing. Castiel opened one eye as he kissed Dean's nose contently, who smiled happily at him.

"Maybe she's working?" Dean offered.

"Working on giving me an Ulcer." Castiel sighed closing both of his eyes as Dean smiled laughing once again. "I should go get her...I swear she is going to put me in a early grave." Dean's smile faded at that, looking at castiel sadly before moving to straddle him quickly. Dean leaned down kissing Castiel's neck needingly, castiel moaned in obvious satisfaction, holding his lovers hips. "Dean..."

"One round before you go get her?" Dean slid his hand under castiel's shirt as castiel laughed softly.

"Fine. One round." Castiel smirked as he pulled off dean's shirt, yanking Dean into a hard kiss.

__________________________________________

 

 

 

 **Shiloh's POV**  

 

 

 

Shiloh pushed open the latch, climbing up into the empty house that held the entrance to the underground shelter. Closing it, she made sure the carpet covered the hole, before she moved this time upstairs before heading upstairs. Glancing over her old bedroom, fit for a toddler, glancing over the room her parents must have put so much effort in.

She slid her hand over the damaged with age dust covered walls. Taking her time to glanced over the damaged room, before turning to leave. Shiloh never took much time coming up here, the only time she actually made an effort to visit her old room was when she was feeling guilty. What didn't she have to be guilty about now and days?

Coming out of the room, she stopped noticing disturbed dirt bath of footprints towards her parents room. Besides her, and the hunters, no one came up here. The hunters never bothered with the house since all the important stuff was taken ages ago. Who would come upstairs?

Shiloh slowly moved towards her parents room, the floor creaking being the only sound in the house. Her hand touched the door frame, pausing as she felt this pit of dread in her stomach. Why didn't she want to open the door? Shiloh took a deep breath starting to put pressure on the door, when a loud noise made her jump.

"BOO!" Ryder laughed loudly, brushing his hair out of his face as she turned her attention away from the door.

"GOD DAMN IT, RYDER!" Shiloh hissed pushing his away in annoyance. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Following you." Ryder twirled his gun. "You aren't suppose to be here, Princess." Ryder teased as Shiloh raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Neither are you!" She reminded him, pushing past him as she walked down the stairs.

"So, Where are we going?" Ryder stated nonchalantly, glancing at the bedroom door that also gave him the offset feeling Shiloh got. Happy just to get away from the door, he followed her down the stairs. Arguing continued downstairs started to fade as they left the house, Missing the bedroom door softly cracked open by itself.

_________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you going to keep following me?" She whispered in annoyance.

"Someone's got to keep you safe." He puffed out his chest as Shiloh rolled her eyes, ducking under a fallen tree. "What do you do out here anyways?"

"I pretty much do what the hunters do, just...collect supplies people wouldn't miss." Shiloh stated. "Tapes, CDS, old games, things I could collect and use."

"Lame, if i had access like this I'd practice shooting things." Ryder put the aim of his gun to his eyes. "Like studying to be a hunter."

"And get every beast in a mile's radius on us in two seconds flat?" She frowned pushing the gun down. "Sounds like a lot of dead to me."

"Well..." Ryder frowned. "Okay, you're right. Maybe knife throwing would be more something to practice out here."

"Attacking any of the beasts will have you dead. Which is why hunters only carry guns and use them when necessary." Shiloh stated with a frown. "The point is stealth. We don't want to accidentally bring the hoard to our home trying to escape them." Ryder made a face but didn't argue, as he walked besides her with silence.

"...It's disgustingly quiet." Ryder stated kneeling down looking at a abandoned bloody doll on the floor. "My father use to tell me how alive the city was before the beasts came. You couldn't sleep without hearing advertisements."

"Advertisements?" Shiloh questions.

"Those." Ryder pointed to a billboard for some makeup, Shiloh gave him an odd look.

"Those talked?" She looked confused.

"Supposedly." Ryder shrugged as a loud sound of music started to play, Ryder and Shiloh glanced towards the loud carnival music somewhere down the street. Shiloh took a couple steps, stopping when Ryder's hand on her arm stopped her. "Shy."

"What?" Shiloh laughed.

"That's a trap." Ryder scoffed.

"A trap? By who?" Shiloh rolled her eyes. "The easter bunny? There is nothing out here but us and the monsters. Which I doubt are smart enough to set traps."

"That SCREAMS trap." Ryder laughed pointing towards the music, instantly shutting up as a loud growl in the distance cut him off. He let her go as he glanced around. "That doesn't sound far off."

"Look, the music is the opposite direction." Shiloh stated trying to walk towards the music, but ryder grabbed his wrist again.

"If we can hear the music, the beasts can too." Ryder stated seriously, as Shiloh sighed looking towards the music. "Let's go." Shiloh sighed as she let Ryder lead her back towards home, the music came to an abrupt stop once they were out of hearing range.

 ______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ryder helped close the hatch making sure the carpet was covering the metal cover. As he sighed turning to walk down the path to the underground tunnel, when both him and shy paused seeing Castiel glaring at them both.

"U-Uh...hey Mr. Noble." Ryder laughed nervously.

"H-Hi papa." Shiloh laughed nervously as Castiel snatched her bag from her. Saying nothing as he ushered her down the path, she sighed following him.

"Mr. Noble! hey! y-you aren't going to tell my dad are you?" Ryder called.

"Go home, Ryder." Castiel called as Ryder laughed nervously.

"Will do, Mr. Noble." Ryder saluted as Castiel continued towards their home.

 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

"How many times do I have to tell you? It is DANGEROUS out there." Castiel stated as Shiloh and him entered their makeshift home. Dean glanced over from the kitchen, watching them argue in the hall.

"Dad! You can't expect me to be happy here when there is a whole world out there! I want to explore! See new things! Yes, It's dangerous but I'm still alive right?!" Shiloh Defended. "I hear MUSIC, papa! Today music randomly started to play! Music I never heard before! Something I never would have heard if I was stuck down here!"

"Music?" Dean mumbled concerned, as he looked away deep in thought. Slightly upset though no one noticed.

"Shiloh, You are sixteen years old! What do you know about the world out there and those monsters!" Castiel snapped. "You need to stay away from the surface and all the monsters that inhabit it."

"If I remember correctly." Shiloh grabbed a book from the counter and slammed it into his chest. Castiel looked down at the book that read 'Though the stars shine bright with blood'. "You're a monster too."

The room was quiet as Shiloh stormed off, climbing up the ladder she slammed the hatch to her room. She could hear her parents talking muffled by the floor, it was obvious castiel was upset. She went too far and she knew it. She was just too stubborn to.

__________________________________________________

 

 

 

 **Dean's POV**  

 

 

 

"Honey. She didn't mean it." Dean stated softly touching castiel's shoulder but he yanked away throwing the book to the ground, storming out of the house. Dean watched him go, before slowly collecting the book from the ground. Petting the old cover affectionately, he placed the book back onto the counter with care thinking quietly to himself for a couple minutes before looking towards the door.

 

 ___________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean pushed open the door to his old room, the door creaked open loudly till it hit the wall and came to a stop. Dean glanced over the dust covered room, taking in the old dust covered room. How long has it been since he's been here? Dean walked over to his desk, touching the photo of his and castiel's wedding day, which was faded and dusty. Some of the few things he had forgotten in his swift exit, fitting it now kept eye over his secrets. Dean set it back down, before kneeling down to a large drawer to a normal person it would seem like a stuck drawer. Dean however knew just how to get it open, with a light tampering it popped open, dean waved away the dust. Before reaching in and pulling out a book from the drawer, he brushed off the dust looking down at the book, 'Reprieve my Kinder Soul'. He hugged it to his body lightly, glad it was safe before pushing it back into the hole and sealing it back up.

This book appeared shortly after Castiel had returned, Dean had stumbled onto it in the park having a picnic with Castiel and Shy. Pulling out food from the picnic basket, he felt something...odd. Expecting sandwiches, he found instead this book, couple pages in he knew what this was. Dean slammed the book shut, throwing it back into the picnic basket he hid it along with his secrets. What did had did to bring castiel back. The secret of the box. He stood ready to go back down to Eden, when a voice startled him.

"Beautiful aren't they?" The black hooded man smirked in the doorway. "The books." Dean stared coldly at the man who smiled under his hood, he watched as Dean slid a small knife out of his sleeve catching it in his hand. "Don't worry, I don't want yours. I have my own." He waved his hand as a book appeared, he lazily flipped through the pages.

"Story of Eden, now, so far this is my favorite." The man laughed coldly. "Shiloh. She's just like Castiel. A stubborn hard ass who wants things she can't have...and oh... I'm really enjoying Sam and Benny's storyline...but the main story? Ah. The plot twists. When they figure out-"

"Pandora." Dean hissed as Pandora stopped speaking to smile softly at him. 

"Spoilers?" Pandora laughed softly making the book disappear before Dean moved shoving him roughly against the wall. Pressing the knife to pandora's neck.

"I don't know what you have planned, but I know the music my daughter heard was you." Dean growled as blood lightly slid down pandora's neck from a small cut. "Stay away from her or else. If you hurt one hair on her head-"

"Why would I do that?" Pandora asked innocently before letting out a softly laugh. "You and I know very well, I care about them very much...." Dean angrily punched him in the nose, before he shoved away angrily storming out of the room.

 

_________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean walked towards the underground water supply, holding the bucket tightly as he moved to collect water, when a loud noise made him jump.

"Boo!" Gabriel laughed to Dean, as Dean shook his head.

"Jesus, asshole, you scared me." Dean stood, picking up his water bucket as Gabriel laughed his head off only stopping when he noticed Dean's nose.

"Fuck, what happened to your nose! it looks broken!" Gabriel lightly touched it causing dean to flinch.

"Nothing." Dean stated walking away. "I did it to myself." Dean stated nonchalantly leaving gabriel behind confused.


	5. Six steps north

**Benny’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Benny laid lazily in the cage, his eyes moving to the demon that paced around the room. Balthazar would leave for short periods of time, to collect food or other things before he would come back and pace. Benny’s patience level had reached a point where he watched him. Taking in the way the demon did things, how he acted. He was the same, through and through even though he didn’t remember. Balthazar fumbled to quickly relight a candle that had gone out.

 

“Can’t sleep right?” Benny spoke startling the demon after almost a day of silence. “You never could sleep without them.”

 

“What do you know?” Balthazar spoke back as Benny sighed lovingly.

 

“...You use to tell me that you never liked to sleep.” Benny stated. “That you did it because you had to.”

 

“Funny, because that’s not true.” Balthazar scoffed. “I never told you anything.”

 

“You use to say, that you heard the ones you let die.” Benny spoke twirling a feather in his hand. “...You use sit up and watch the moon all night...till I would come around. Wrapping my arms around your neck, pulling you back against me-” Benny paused as Balthazar grabbed the cage coldly.

 

“You know _NOTHING_ about me.” Balthazar ripped away from the cage as he went to focus on the small matryoshka doll, which he twisted and rotated in his hand in hopes to get the second to last doll open. Listening to rattling inside as Benny watched as though trying to build up some courage to speak again.

 

“You bought that for me.” Benny spoke again, as Balthazar ignored him, but still commented anyways.

 

“I found it.” Balthazar snapped, as Benny watched him grip it harder twisting and messing with it.

 

“Is that what you tell yourself?” Benny let out a sad sigh. “Because...it’s easier to dismiss things then believe you went looking for it.”

 

“I didn’t.” Balthazar spoke moved to the cage obviously angry. “You are a human kid I saved, nothing more!”

 

“...You bought it for our anniversary.” Benny set the feather out on the floor of the cage. “You hated going out in the human world alone but for some reason you went out alone and came back with this.”

Benny’s hand reached out softly, taking the doll from Balthazar’s hand with almost relative ease. Balthazar watched Benny take the smallest doll, Benny eyed the doll with love before he threw it to the ground. Balthazar panicked, throwing open the cage. 

 

“KID! STOP!” Balthazar panicked as Benny started to stop on it with his foot, before being picked up forced away from this and moved out of the cage.

 

“BALTHAZAR WILL YOU STOP!” Benny cried but balthazar slammed the cage shut on him, he kneeled down to the small doll now damaged, almost crushed in half. Balthazar moved to scoop up the doll with care, as benny tried to force the cage open. “BALTHAZAR LET ME OPEN IT!”

 

Balthazar paused slightly when he noticed something shone from its inside. Balthazar pulled the silver item from it’s belly seeing a small wedding ban. Balthazar’s eyes slid over the the ring, his chest tightening from his ight. It was beautiful, never used. Not even worn from the looks of it. Balthazar’s eyes slid to the beautiful wedding band, pausing when he noticed the writing inside.

 

_To benny, forever always yours._

 

Balthazar paused as he turned to look at benny, who was silent looking at the wedding band. Balthazar stood, as he forced open the gate cradling the band. Benny looked down as though he couldn’t fathom the emotions inside himself, Balthazar paused as he hesitantly,

 

“...T...This is yours right?” Balthazar paused, hesitant to give it up. Balthazar grabbed Benny’s hand sliding it on his finger feeling...awkward about it. The ring fit perfectly. Benny stared at the ring in silence as balthazar clapped his hands before moving to the food cans on his kitchen counter. “So...are you hungry. I got some...beans for you-”

 

“Yes.” Benny breathed, as Balthazar turned.

 

“Glad I found these cans huh?” Balthazar swallowed knowing he wasn’t talking about that.

 

“I will marry you.” Benny stated, as Balthazar sighed annoyed, he placed the beans down on the counter roughly.

 

“Look kid, I-” Balthazar stated with attitude, but benny slammed him into a kiss the second balthazar turned around. Balthazar couldn’t help himself, cupping the teens face, he kissed back needingly with need as he pressed benny back into the kitchen table. Everything once on there clattered to the floor, Benny allowing Balthazar to pick him up onto it. Their lips pressing needingly against each other, before Balthazar broke the kiss to throw off his own top. Balthazar pulled Benny closer kissing him with need. Their lips roughly, as benny started to unbuckle his own pants letting balthazar yank the clothes roughly from his body as Benny felt his lover for the first time in a long time.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  


Dean grunted as Shiloh looked over his nose with concern.

 

“Dad, you really did a number on yourself.” Shiloh spoke, as Dean flinched at the touch of her patting down his nose.

 

“I’m just accident prone.” Dean lied, as Shiloh raised an eyebrow. “Luckily I have a doctor to care for me right?” Dean stared at his daughter, who tensed.

 

“....You know.” Shiloh lowered the cloth.

 

“I know.” Dean sat up move, as Shiloh sunk to the chair besides him.

 

“How?” Shiloh sighed.

 

“Because I know you better than anyone.” Dean stated.

 

“Does...daddy cas?” Shiloh asked, hesitantly.

 

“You’d be locked in your room by magic if he did.” Dean crossed his arms. “He believes you wouldn’t lie to him.”

 

“I don’t mean to lie, I just...There’s a whole world up there, I never got to see. Never got to understand. I know the place down here better than everyone! I was your _little explorer_ remember?” Shiloh stated. “Is it wrong for me to want more?”

 

“...Shy. It’s dangerous.” Dean spoke calmly.

 

“I can _handle_ myself.” Shiloh snapped stubbornly. “I’ve been sneaking out side I was eleven, I know every hideout ever.”

 

“You haven’t fought any of those things before. Being a hunter, you will have. They will _kill_ and eat you, shy.” Dean stated. “Go to the church.”

 

“Dad-” Shiloh stated with a sigh.

 

“Go to the church and see all the mourners.” Dean stated. “Count how many come in tonight when the hunters come back again. Because I refuse to be one of them. Not after what I’ve been through, not after what i’ve…-” Dean covered his mouth looking away, shiloh looked down obviously upset.

 

“Dad...I…” Shiloh choked out, as Dean turned to look at her.

 

“You will _not_ go with the hunters ever again, you will not leave to the surface. You will go with your uncle sam and work at the hospital.” Dean stated.

 

“....Dad you know I can’t do that. I gave my word when I signed up for the Hunters.” Shiloh stated obviously upset.

 

“...Funny the idea of you keeping your word.” Dean stated, as Shiloh looked away.

 

“...You’re just like daddy castiel. I thought at least you would be on my side.” Shiloh stated.

 

“...There’s no sides, shy! When are you going to get that?!” Dean snapped as Shiloh turned away. “Where are you going?!”

 

“To work with Uncle Sam. I have hours scheduled to help him.” Shiloh grabbed her bag and stormed off past Castiel who blinked in surprise as Dean sighed looking at him.

 

“...Babe? What happened to your nose?!” Castiel touched Dean’s chin, before sliding his hand over his nose healing it with a wave of his hand.

 

“I fell.” Dean lied as Castiel pressed kisses to the now healed nose, Dean smiled lovingly at his loving witch. “You shouldn’t have healed my nose, What are you going to say when people see my nose?”

 

“That you love halloween.” Castiel stated, as Dean smiled softly. “I’d rather not see you in pain my love.”

 

“Thank you, my dearest… I should reward you for your kindness...” Dean hummed before pressing loving kisses against his lips, letting Castiel press him back to the couch. When Castiel pulled back Dean looked at him confused. “What’s wrong babe?”

 

“...Come on, I need you to meet someone.” Castiel spoke taking his hand, Dean pouted slightly.

 

“I have just been rejected.” Dean laughed, as Castiel pulled him back into a loving kiss.

 

“I’ll take the whole night off to make you unable to walk if you just come with me for fifteen minutes tops.” Castiel spoke. Dean nodded, as he pressed one last kiss to Castiel’s lips before grabbing his jacket he followed after Castiel with a soft smile on his face.

 

Dean let Castiel drag him around, Dean smiled watching how happy Castiel was. Who was it that Castiel wanted Dean to meet? Dean watched Castiel lead Dean to the hospital, one of the largest handmade structures that held many of the sick and injured. A lot of supplies were brought down here over time, and Castiel as leader made sure it had everything needed to save lives...and the fact he had spells to keep every house from collapsing,  the generator going and equipment from failing? Was also a bonus. Dean walked past Shiloh who obviously groaned at his presence.

 

“Coming to check on me?” Shiloh scoffed.

 

“Not everything is about you, shy!” Castiel commented pulling Dean along, till their searching lead them to Sam who was looking over a elderly patent. “Sam, is he still here?” Sam turned blinking at him. “...You know.” Castiel made a slow nodding face but Sam didn’t seem to understand.

 

Castiel moved to whisper in his ear as Sam nodded, Sam seemed conflicted as he hesitantly nodded.

 

“Yeah, I believe so.” Sam nodded, before leading Dean and Castiel down the hall. Sam opened the last door, allowing them to come in. Dean paused as he seemed confused at the nursery in front of him. Castiel’s eyes fell to a baby as Sam checked the chart.

 

“Here he is.” Sam stated, as Dean looked at Cas who lead him towards the baby boy. Dean’s eyes fell onto a small asian baby, who slept peacefully in his little baby crib. His disheveled hair was all over the place, as his little fingers were covered by his little onsie to prevent himself from cutting himself with his nails.

 

Castiel reached a hand down softly placing his hand on the baby’s round belly, which made the child squish his face at the touch. He made a soft fussing noise which Castiel lit up at, Dean studied Castiel, taking in his happiness. They never talked about having other children, there was always a reason to not think of such things. Like Shiloh’s running around, like Castiel’s job of keeping this place secure. Dean’s eyes moved to Sam.

 

“The baby?” Dean spoke.

 

“Not from here.” Sam spoke. “Looks like the hunters found his family in a small settlement in the northern area of the town. Arrived last night with the others.” Dean took the paperwork eyeing it.

 

“Where are his parents?” Dean asked.

 

“...They were killed.” Sam stated. “Apparently when the hunters found the settlement destroyed. Found who they could….No one took claim to the child.”

 

“So he’s an orphan?” Dean asked, as Sam nodded.

 

“Yes.” Sam spoke reading the chart. “Many people claimed the newborn was the sole survivor of the family, a family friend saved him from being eaten too.”

 

“...How old is he?” Dean asked, his hand moved to lightly touch the baby’s face.

 

“I would say no older than a week.” Sam stated, as the baby started to fuss for attention, his little eyes closed. Crying to be held.

 

“...Can I?” Dean asked as Sam nodded. Dean leaned down taking the baby, who sniffed and wiggled in his arms before pressing his face into the warmth of his chest. The baby moved his arms, before scrunching his face and softly opening his eyes.

 

“...Isn’t he perfect?...I just can’t take my eyes off him.” Castiel asked touching the baby’s face. Dean eyed Castiel who was making happiest faces at the baby. Castiel paused as he noticed Dean looking at him.

 

“...” Dean said nothing as he smiled down at the baby who blinked tiredly at him. “...Yeah, he is.” Castiel smiled to himself as his eyes returned to the baby.

 

“Akito.” Sam spoke as Dean and Castiel glanced up. “His name is Akito....” Sam showed the onsie with the name that had been sewn with love into the chest area.

 

“Hi, Akito.” Dean spoke, as he slid his finger against the baby’s beautiful plump lips as he tried to suck on it. Comforted by the sucking motion against the finger, he blinked up at him. “...I’m Dean, and this is Castiel…”

 

Castiel smiled lovingly down and pressed a soft kiss to Akito’s forehead, who scrunched his nose at the feel.

 

“...And we are going to be your adoptive parents.” Dean spoke as Castiel’s eyes moved to him happily. Dean turned to Castiel who moved to press kisses to Dean’s lips happily.

 

“I fucking love you so much.” Castiel spoke as Dean let out a loving laugh.

 

“I love you too.” Dean smiled as he nuzzled into Castiel, Castiel took his hand kissing his hand softly. Sam watched them as he hesitantly looked back to the chart, This baby was akito. His family died….but who were these people to him? “Hey sam, come meet your new nephew.”

 

_______________________________________________

 

 

**Sam's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

Sam glanced up.

 

That was me.

 

He knew them.

 

Sam smiled holding the chart to his chest, as he walked over. This was his nephew. Which meant...one of these people was his brother? Or was...this like a _friendship family_. Sam smiled at them both, before looking at the child. The brown haired boy could have been his brother, they looked alike, but what if the black haired boy was his half brother or adoptive brother.

 

“She’s cute.” Sam spoke awkwardly.

 

“He, for now. Unless he tells us otherwise.” Dean corrected as Sam gave a awkward smile. “You must be tired? When was the last time you slept?”

 

“U...Um.” Sam spoke. When was the last time he went home? Sam tried to think of the date, the time. He glanced at his clock. It was three pm. But the time really didn’t register. Did he just get here or was he about to leave?

 

“Dude, if you can’t remember. You should go home.” Dean asked concerned.

 

“I-I’m about to get off.” Sam stated, as Dean nodded.

 

“Good. You’re looking a bit pale.” Dean stated. “Stop overworking yourself.”

 

“I-I will.” Sam stated.

 

“We are going to take him home.” Castiel spoke. “We have the baby equipment in the surface house from when Shiloh was a baby. Can you ask Gabriel to help me bring it down?”

 

“...” Sam hesitantly nodded looking at his wrist. “...gabriel...my boyfriend.”

 

“...ouch, did you get into a fight?” Castiel laughed. “Throwing him back to boyfriend status.”

 

“...I’m just tired. I’m going to go home and tell him.” Sam stated.

 

“I’ll fill out the paperwork with the nurse, you take him home.” Castiel spoke kissing Dean’s lips softly. “You go home, Sam. That’s a order.”

 

“O-Okay.” Sam nodded, as Dean cradled Akito leading him towards the door as Dean gave one last glance at Sam before leaving, Castiel following after him.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Sam left work looking at the words he had scribbled on his wrist.

 

_Gabriel._

 

_Home,  six steps north, and fourteen steps to the west._

 

_Sam Winchester._

 

Sam paused when someone yelped, causing Sam to glance up almost smacking into Gabriel.

 

“Hey, I was just about to visit you. You forgot your lunch.” Gabriel held up a bag, as Sam nodded. He knew him too. Who would bring him lunch?

 

“Thank you...Gabriel.” Sam stated eyeing the name on his wrist, taking the lunch box.

 

“No problem.” The thief hummed before leaning up to kiss him. Sam leaned down pressing a kiss to his lips. He felt almost like the world was better. He felt remembered here. Just touching him. But how long? Gabriel pulled back smiling up at him. “What are you doing out of the hospital?”

 

“Hospital?” Sam blinked, Gabriel’s smile faded. “...Am I sick?”

 

“...” Gabriel touched his shoulder softly, eyeing the human who looked...confused. “Yes, my love. Come to bed.” Gabriel took his hand, as Sam smiled following him with his lunchbox clutched to his chest.

 

Gabriel lead him towards the house, as Gabriel opened the door, leading him inside. Sam came inside, letting go of gabriel’s hand to kick off his shoes. Gabriel followed suit as Sam glanced around though taking in the house.

 

“...Sam.” Gabriel called as Sam noticeably jumped at the voice. Sam turned, smiling at him.

 

“Hey.” Sam spoke, as he turned his look towards the house again.

 

“...How was work at the theatre?” Gabriel spoke as Sam turned.

 

“...Good.” Sam nodded.

 

“....” Gabriel said nothing, moving to take Sam’s hand, Sam blinked down at him before smiling as Gabriel pressed a kiss to his lips. “Let’s put you to bed.” Sam didn’t argue as Gabriel lead him to bed. Gabriel’s eyes watched Sam get ready for bed leaning against the doorway gabriel watched. This was the same. There was no change in his pattern.

 

“Goodnight, love.” Sam breathed before crawling into bed, pulling the covers up. Gabriel watched him with worry, waiting till Sam’s breathing levels moved into slow breaths.

 

Gabriel walked over pressing a kiss to sam’s forehead, running fingers through his hair.

 

“What secrets are you keeping my love?” Gabriel spoke with sadness. Something was wrong. Something was real wrong. Gabriel paused when he noticed writing on Sam’s left arm. Gabriel paused seeing the almost bruised writing into his skin.

 

_Gabriel._

 

_Home,  six steps north, and fourteen steps to the west._

 

_Sam Winchester._

 

Gabriel looked down at his arm, writing moving down to his elbow. Words. Places. Words scribbled hard into the skin.

 

**_DO NOT FORGET_ **

 

Gabriel licked his fingers trying to get the writing off, the skin too bruise to let the words go, when Sam grabbed his hand tightly. Gabriel paused looking at Sam that was now awake.

 

“Please...don’t make it go away...if it goes away I will forget….” Tears filled sam’s eyes as Gabriel moved to hug him. Gabriel held him tightly, he gripped Sam for dear life, praying to anyone who was listening that everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! This is one of my old stories, and I'm trying to go back to finish it. :) 
> 
> I might go back to edit the previous chapters, we will see.
> 
> For Javi. :)


	6. The end.

**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Sam… was sick. Gabriel held Sam’s hand as Castiel stood in front of him taking in the news, Dean sat a bit away holding Akito. 

 

“Is there any magic…?” Gabriel started.

 

“...Not for the mind...no.” Castiel spoke as he touched Sam’s forehead. “He might be too far gone to save it.” 

 

“Please Something...anything…?” Gabriel sobbed as Castiel looked down.

 

“Maybe...but it’s tricky,” Castiel spoke. “You are going to need Balthazar.” 

 

“Balthazar?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“He’s powerful. His body can rejuvenate itself. I’ve seen him survive axes to the head.” Castiel spoke. “It’s a stretch but...maybe he can help.”

 

“...So we need to find Balthazar, who has been missing for fourteen years?” Gabriel spoke in defeat as Castiel breathed sadly. 

 

“...” Dean said nothing but he paused before standing. “I can find him.”

 

“What? No.” Castiel moved to him. “It’s dangerous.”

 

“I’m a child of a demon lord,” Dean spoke. “I can move freely on the surface-”

 

“Dean,” Castiel spoke as Dean looked him in the eyes. “There’s got to be another way-” 

 

“Look, it’s not like my father can help us especially when it has nothing to do with me...we need to do this.... Sam is going to die without our help.” Dean spoke as he softly handed over Akito. Dean looked down at the baby with tears, as Castiel tried to keep his hand cupped on his face. “I’ll be back soon.” 

 

“Dean!” Castiel spoke as Dean left out of the house, Gabriel grabbed Castiel stopping him from chasing after him. 

 

“He needs to do this for Sam!” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“What can he really do?!” Castiel spoke upset. “He’s not an actual demon! He’s...just some idiot with a salt allergy.” Castiel whimpered as he nuzzled into Akito.

 

“You have to trust him.” Gabriel spoke as Castiel cried missing the love of his life already. “He can do it. He can save Sam.” Sam blinked staring at them not understanding as Castiel cried holding Akito. 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Walking into the main house, he softly took off his hoodie, he fits in better with a dark green tunic. Easier to get around. Dean slid his stuff into the old tv stand, before walking towards the front door. He paused coming out to see a familiar black tunic figure sitting on the step. 

 

“Looking for something?” Pandora asked. “Shiloh isn’t out and about is she?” 

“This is nothing to do with Shiloh,” Dean spoke as Pandora got up to follow curiously. 

 

“Oh, then you are looking for Benny or Balthazar…” Pandora spoke as Dean sighed annoyed and stopped. “Or both. How wonderful.”

 

“Where are they?” Dean spoke. 

 

“Now you want a favor?” Pandora scoffed, as Dean slammed him back against the house. 

 

“I want to go back to my  _ husband _ and my  _ children. _ ” Dean hissed as Pandora eyed him amused. “And the faster you tell me, the  _ faster _ I get the hell back to them, do you  _ understand _ ?!” 

 

“...They can be located on the peak.” Pandora raised a hand towards the mountain, Dean followed his gaze. “You can find them there.” Pandora slowly slid his hand down as Dean let go. 

 

“You better keep your beasts away from me,” Dean growled. “I’m not in the mood for obstacles.” 

 

“They would never hurt you…” Pandora whispered touching Dean’s face as Dean moved away. “Let me know if you need assistance.” 

 

“Rather die,” Dean called as Pandora chuckled. 

 

“Would be unfortunate fate,” Pandora spoke as he smirked watching him go as a beast appeared by his side. “Find the boy. Stall our lovely Dean’s journey. I have plans for little Shiloh and the humans, this would be a good chance to strike….” The beast growled and quickly bolted away.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Benny’s POV**

  
  
  


Benny panted after their orgasm, Benny already pushing kisses to Balthazar’s lips. Balthazar was a mess trying to keep up with his teenage lover, who had the energy of a god. Benny just couldn’t stop touching him needing to hold him. 

 

“Mercy.” Balthazar panted as Benny panted pinning the demon’s arms above his head. 

 

“Fourteen years without you and you can’t keep up with a week of sex?” Benny purred as Balthazar chuckled. 

 

“Only a week? I’m old.” Balthazar chuckled as Benny happily laughed nuzzling against him as Balthazar held him close. 

 

“You are my same age I look...You just look older.” Benny whispered as Balthazar eyed his face. 

 

“...” Balthazar cupped Benny’s face before softly kissing it. “I don’t remember anything of our time together….but your heart….” Benny felt Balthazar move his hand to his chest. “I can feel your heart fluttering inside.”

 

“It’s because I love you.” Benny looked at the ring on his finger as he laid on Balthazar’s chest. 

 

“...I love you too.” Balthazar mapped his face with his finger when the sound a roar made Balthazar sit up. “Get dressed you need to hide.” 

 

“Hide?” Benny spoke as Balthazar got up and helped him dress in Balthazar’s shirt before shoving him into a wardrobe. 

 

“Balthazar!” Benny spoke but Balthazar tied it close as Balthazar grabbed a robe sliding it on with really no attempt to cover himself as a woman came in. 

 

“Balthazar. Long time.” The woman spoke as Balthazar held a wine glass of blood. 

 

“If it isn’t Pandora’s little lap dog,” Balthazar spoke as he eyed Abbadon. 

 

“We are looking for a boy.” The woman spoke. “Human. Sixteen…. _ mentally unstable _ .”  She cooed as two other men glanced around. “Haven’t  _ seen _ him have you?”

 

“Now, what could Pandora want with a human boy?” Balthazar asked eyeing her. 

 

“He’s unwell. Poor Pandora wants to reunite him with the other humans.” Abbadon spoke with a pouted. “Pandora has taken pity on him.”

 

“How kind of our dictator,” Balthazar spoke as he sipped the blood. “But yes, I have seen the human. He came here spouting some nonsense of love and loyalty.” 

 

“And what became of him?” Abbadon spoke as Balthazar ushered to the exit. 

 

“Let him stubbornly camp outside my cave, till it grew too cold. Last I saw him he was crawling down the mountain for shelter.” Balthazar waved them away. 

 

“You wouldn’t ... _ lie _ now would you?” Abbadon asked.

 

“Why would I?” Balthazar stated. “I don’t eat humans. The kid is obviously off his rocker spouting we are  _ lovers.” _ Balthazar scoffed. “Find him and get the poor sap help.”

 

“Thank you for your help.” Abbadon ushered her men away after they didn’t find anything, but one man noticed the locked closet.

 

“Raccoon,” Balthazar explained. “Took me a day to catch it. Don’t let it out.” The man eyed the closet before hissing and scratching made the man move away from the closet. Abaddon left without another word before Balthazar let him out of the closet. “Are you okay?” 

 

“Did you...really wear only that when they came?” Benny eyed his naked body.

 

“Couldn’t be suspicious, love,” Balthazar stated before Benny moved away from him to help himself to some meat Balthazar had cooked for him on the counter. Balthazar loved how his shirt looked on Benny...god. He couldn’t believe he had missed a second of Benny in his life. 

 

“Wonder why they are looking for me?” Benny spoke chewing as Balthazar’s hand slid up his exposed thighs.

 

“I don’t know...but it's not good,”  Balthazar stated. “You are my mate...I won’t let them harm you.” 

 

“Should we leave?” Benny spoke eyeing the exit.

 

“For now, the safest place for us is here, especially if they are looking for you out there.” Balthazar held him close as Benny softly shivered. “Eat, and I’ll spoil you for being so good in the closet.” 

 

“How?” Benny hummed as he shivered as Balthazar slid his hands up his thighs slightly bending him over before lightly gripping his ass. 

 

“I think you can use your imagination.” Balthazar gave his ass a quick slap before walking back to the bed, Benny took a couple more bites before joining them.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Shiloh’s POV:**

  
  
  


Castiel was a wreck that her father was gone, Shiloh was helping around the house more. The activity outside was even worse, the sounds of beasts louder and closer than ever. Castiel was even keeping more hunters inside, scared the hunters would lead more beasts to Dean or them. The bare minimum left only for an hour a night, only the most expert men and women. The trainees stayed home.

 

“It’s okay, Akito,” Shiloh spoke as she rocked him, Castiel got ready for the next address to the people. 

 

“Stay inside and help Gabriel watch Sam and Akito,” Castiel spoke.

 

“Of course,” Shiloh spoke as Castiel left without another word.

 

“He’s just worried,” Gabriel spoke taking Akito from her, she turned and looked at him. “Don’t take his anger seriously, he’s a worry wart about Dean.”

 

“I can’t believe he let him go,” Shiloh stated. 

 

“He didn’t have a choice,” Gabriel spoke. “You think Castiel is hard to say no to. Where do you think you learned no from?” Gabriel chuckled as Shiloh watched Gabriel help with Akito. 

 

“...there’s a lot I don’t know about my parents huh?” Shiloh spoke. 

 

“You know most of it,” Gabriel stated. “No one can know everyone one hundred percent...and the secrets we keep are our burdens to bare...but your parents love you...and are amazing people.”

 

“....Think dad will be able to find Balthazar?” Shiloh spoke. 

 

“I know it,” Gabriel stated as Akito sucked on a pacifier falling asleep. “Why don’t you take a rest of baby duty?” 

 

“Are you sure?” Shiloh spoke. 

 

“Yeah, I just put Sam down…” Gabriel's voice quivered. Sam..was like a newborn...he didn’t know anything anymore...he needed to put him down to sleep. 

 

“How about I magic up some dinner, and we will call it a night?” Shiloh spoke as Gabriel took her hand softly. 

 

“I’d love some real food,” Gabriel whispered wiping his tears. 

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Shiloh waved her hand as food appeared on the table. Gabriel moved to help himself as Shiloh happily moved to dig in. Gabriel made a face at the food Shiloh got wrong.

 

“Why do the potatoes taste like blueberries,” Gabriel asked as Shiloh laughed chewing on the chicken. 

 

“My bad.” Shiloh spoke as Gabriel laughed for the first time since he realized Sam got sick. 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean ran quietly and quickly through the night, he was getting better at being more stealth. Dean was faster than a human despite being a half breed, his father's blood made him fast. Dean snuck past the beasts that were obviously on the lookout for him. Dean barely made it to the mountain top as he shivered at the feel. 

 

Dean ducked into the cave, seeing Benny fast asleep in the bed, obviously naked. Curled into himself as Benny slept off what Dean didn’t have to think hard to imagine. Dean moved to him softly shaking him. 

 

“Benny,” Dean whispered as Benny startled awake. “Benny!”

 

“What?” Benny whispered blinking tiredly. “...Dean?” 

 

“Where’s Balthazar?” Dean asked as Benny looked behind Dean. 

 

“Dean look out!” Benny spoke as Dean was hit hard into the wall. “BALTHAZAR STOP!”

 

“I WON’T LET YOU HURT HIM, PANDORA!” Balthazar growled grabbing Dean by the neck. 

 

“BALTHAZAR STOP! HE’S NOT PANDORA!” Benny moved to stop Balthazar from hurting him. 

 

“What?” Balthazar let go of his harsh grip as Dean coughed breathing in deeply. 

 

“His names Dean,” Benny spoke. “This is Dean...No Pandora. He’s a friend.” 

 

“Then why the  _ hell _ does he look like Pandora!” Balthazar snapped pulling back Dean’s hood as Dean glanced between them.

 

“Because I  _ am _ Pandora!” Dean spoke as Balthazar looked taken back. “But...He’s not me! He’s only half of me...”

 

“You are going to have to explain a whole lot better.” Balthazar snapped as Dean sighed. 

 

“We are going to explain along the way.” Dean put on his hood back on. “Sam’s in danger and Pandora is trying to stop me. It means he’s up to something, and I got to stop him.”

 

“Lead the way,” Benny spoke wearing clothes that were too big for him, Balthazar thought it was cute. Dean thought he was playing dress up. 

 

“Let’s go,” Dean spoke moving to walk but Balthazar transformed instead.

 

“...need a lift?” Benny asked as Dean hesitantly nodded with a thumbs up. 

 

“I got a quick stop to make first though,” Dean stated following Benny to Balthazar. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Shiloh’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


“Shiloh,” Dean whispered shaking her as Shiloh snapped awake. 

 

“Dad?” Shiloh whispered before hugging him. “DAD!”

 

“Shusssh,” Dean whispered hugging her back delicately. “I need your help.” 

 

“What’s wrong?” Shiloh pulled back. 

 

“Benny’s hurt, I need help getting Benny into the compound,” Dean spoke. “Can you help me?” 

 

“Of course,” Shiloh stated as Dean took her hand. 

 

“Hurry, We don’t have much time,” Dean stated as he softly pulled her along. She followed being quite as they exited the house. Dean pulled open the secret latch to their old house, helping Shiloh up. “Careful,” Dean spoke as he pulled Shiloh up. Shiloh moved to stand on the surface. 

 

“Where is he dad?” Shiloh asked as Dean nodded. 

 

“Down the block,” Dean spoke as he moved past her, Shiloh noticed...how different her father looked in a black tunic, and barefoot. He must have been using it to blend into the darkness more. Dean looked at the front door before he moved to hold out his hand to her. “Easy, Shiloh. We got to be careful okay?”

 

“Okay, Dad,” Shiloh spoke taking his hand as they started into the dark. Something...felt off. Dean helped Shiloh climb up a steep hill. “Hey, Dad?” 

 

“We need to be careful, Shiloh,” Dean spoke. “No talking till we get there.” Shiloh was quiet as she eyed him.

 

“Um...dad?” Shiloh spoke as he helped her walk over some broken cement. “...How come you didn’t wake Uncle Gabriel or Uncle Sam to help? I know you hate me out here.”

 

“You were the only one home,” Dean spoke ducking under some overgrown plants. 

 

“Sam and Gabriel weren’t home?” Shiloh asked ducking under the plants.

 

“I was in a hurry. Shiloh.” Dean spoke. “Our house is closer.” Shiloh stared at him but Dean didn’t notice. 

 

“It’s terrible about Akito right? Sam and Gabriel’s kid? Man, I wouldn’t know what I would do if I had a heart condition.” Shiloh stated. 

 

“It’s really terrible. I feel so sorry for them.” Dean said as Shiloh felt her stomach turn. This...wasn’t her father. 

 

“...” Shiloh let the man yank her through the rubbled city before she shoved him roughly shoved him down a slope and bolted into the opposite direction towards home. 

 

“SHILOH!” The man yelled as Shiloh panted trying to get home when a Beast landed in front of her. Shiloh fell back slipping onto her back as the beast hovered over her. Shy backed up weakly before a spear slammed into the beast, the beast whimpered backing away as Ryder grabbed Shy and helped her up. 

 

“Run!” Ryder screamed as Shy was yanked along. 

 

“How did you find me?!” Shy asked.

 

“Oh, just in the neighborhood,” Ryder stated smoothly before a growl actually started to make them run. 

 

“SHILOH!” The imposter screamed. 

 

“Is that your dad?” Ryder asked.

 

“No!” Shiloh screamed as they almost made it to the house when the imposter landed in front of the entrance of the house. 

 

“Shiloh! You are making me really angry, young lady.” The man spoke as Shiloh and Ryder backed up when someone landed right in front of them. Dean stood looking at his imposter as Pandora smirked. “Damn, I thought I had more time.” 

 

“Shy, get inside. Get your father.” Dean spoke as Shiloh looked conflicted. 

 

“No, I’m not going without you.” Shiloh took his hand. This was her father. She knew it instantly. Balthazar landed with Benny in his arms next to him. 

 

“Are we down for a fight?” Balthazar asked. 

 

“No, you and Benny need to go to Sam,” Dean spoke. “He needs your help.”

 

“...” Benny nodded as he moved towards the back entrance of the house with Balthazar. 

 

“We have been down this road, Dean,” Pandora smirked. “You can’t defeat me.” 

 

“I can,” Dean stated pulling out The story of Eden from his jacket. Pandora frowned noticeably. “....And you showed me how...You see, if you never gloated about the book, I would have never known you have it.” 

 

Pandora came at him but Shiloh used her magic throwing a cement block at him, Pandora grunted taking the hit as Dean winced at his own pain. Dean wiggled his fingers feeling the arm start to swell from the hit as Pandora started to laugh looking at Dean.

 

“Keeping secrets from our little witch?” Pandora spoke as Dean frowned moving towards Pandora. Shiloh lifted more cement with her powers as she noticed Ryder just blinking at her despite them being surrounded. 

 

“Ryder!” Shiloh spoke. 

 

“Y-You have powers?!” Ryder spoke snapping out of it before Shiloh slammed the cement into a beast. 

 

“RYDER!” Shiloh growled. 

 

“As your future ex-husband, this is something we need to talk about!” Ryder spoke as Shiloh rolled his eyes. 

 

“You are an idiot.” Shiloh scoffed before Ryder grabbed the spear moving to help keep them at bay. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  


“Sam!” Benny yelled as Gabriel turned from the door, Sam was blinking softly staring at the ground as Castiel turned to look at him. 

 

“Benny! Balthazar!” Castiel moved hugging them which Balthazar took the hug. “You’re back.”

 

“We are here to help, Sam,” Benny spoke. “ But Dean and Shiloh need help!”

 

“Dean?! Shiloh?!” Castiel bolted out of the hut, as Balthazar moved to Sam. 

 

“He’s far gone…” Balthazar clicked his tongue. 

 

“Please…” Gabriel whispered trying to keep Akito calm. 

 

“...I’ll do what I can…” Balthazar spoke as he softly placed his hands on Sam’s head as light slid into Sam’s head.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  


Castiel ran to the surface to see Dean fighting Pandora, Shiloh was holding her own with Ryder by her side. 

 

“DEAN!” Castiel called as he forced his magic shield to cover Dean from Pandora’s attack which tossed him back. Dean turned to look at Castiel as he moved to him, Dean took Castiel’s hand as Pandora tried to recover from the attack. “...Dean...why does he look like you?”

 

“...” Dean cried. “You died...I did what I had to, to get you back.” Dean whispered pulling out the book, as Castiel glanced down Reprieve my kinder soul. “...You died...He was the price.” Castiel opened the book as he glanced at the end. “...I don’t know how to fix this...you hurt him...it hurts me.”

 

“...” Castiel glanced at Dean. “...Can you keep him busy?” 

 

“....Yes.” Dean nodded before turning to fight Pandora. Castiel raised his hand to the book as the pages started to glow. Pandora growled getting angrier.

 

“STOP!” Pandora growled as Castiel poured more magic into it, and Dean kept him busy holding him back. Castiel wasn’t... _ strong _ enough. 

 

“Shiloh!” Castiel called as Shiloh turned to him. “I need you!” Shiloh bolted over to him as Ryder kept the beasts back. 

 

“Dad?” Shiloh spoke as Castiel placed her hands on the cover. 

 

“I need you to pour everything you had into the book,” Castiel spoke. “I need your help shy. We need to change the past.” 

 

“The past?” Shiloh choked. “You said that was impossible.”

 

“We are going to try,” Castiel stated as his hand started to glow on the book once more, Shiloh’s started as well. 

 

“NO!” Pandora screamed as time around them stop. Castiel and Shiloh glanced up noticing the silence as time started to rewind coming to a stop...where else. 

 

_ "I’m..sorry." Astaroth breathed reaching back one last time, stopping only when he felt Rahovart's hand slam into his chest. "My...baby...girl..." Astaroth smiled weakly with his last breath as he collapsed onto Rahovart. His body fading to dust as Rahovart held the soul in his hand. _

 

_ "Goodbye...big brother." Rahovart closed his eyes softly as he kissed the soul, a scream interrupting his mourning as he turned towards his son. _

 

_ "CASTIEL! CASTIEL WAKE UP! CASTIEL!" Dean screamed his screams echoed the collapsing world, as dean shook Castiel's lifeless body, blood pouring down his face from his badly damaged eye. Sobbing loudly Dean he shook him over and over. "CAAASSSSTI-” _

 

Time stopped as the past Dean held Castiel’s body, Shy softly took her hand from the book looking around as Castiel opened the book and flipped through the erased ending. Shiloh walked slowly over to her parents on the floor, eyeing their pain as Castiel turned to shy.

 

“The books empty after this...Why did it take us here? Not when Dean caused Pandora?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Because...This is the solution…” Shy whispered softly touching Castiel’s lifeless body as he shot to life. 

 

“Wait shy we don’t know what will-” Castiel spoke but they were gone.   
  
______________________________________________________________

  
  


**The end to Reprieve my kinder soul.**

  
  


Castiel shot awake panted and breathing as Castiel glanced down at his blood in his hand, he was healed...he was alive...healed...he felt himself die...how? 

 

“Cas!” Dean sobbed holding him close, Castiel closed his eyes holding him back, never going to let him go.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Many years later:**

  
  
  
  
  


“Come on down, Shy.” Dean spoke as Castiel used the camera as Shy walked down in a light purple dress. Dean smiled holding her newborn brother, who blinked tiredly. “You look so beautiful.”

 

“Dads,” Shiloh spoke embarrassed in her prom dress. “Ryders outside.” 

 

“You know the deal. No one leaves before photos.” Dean stated, Shiloh sighed and opened the door for him. 

 

“Wow, Shy you look great,” Ryder spoke. 

 

“Thanks.” Shy blushed.

 

“I don’t understand the point in proms.” Sam chewed on chips. “A lot of money for nothing.” 

 

“You just don’t appreciate gold.” Gabriel pointed out. “You would think to be mated and immortal now you’d get it.” 

 

“Still don’t.” Sam kissed him. 

 

“Awh! I want to go to Prom!” Balthazar spoke looking jealous. “I’d look great in that.”

 

“Well...I technically look the age.” Benny spoke as Balthazar turned. “Can you look sixteen?” 

 

“Are you asking me to prom?” Balthazar asked.

 

“Will you go to prom with me?” Benny asked as Balthazar beamed. 

“HELL YEA! SHY I'M RAIDING YOUR CLOSET!” Balthazar spoke. 

 

“UNCLE BALTHAZAR!” Shiloh groaned as everyone laughed as Balthazar transformed into a sixteen-year-old him and bolted up the stairs. “DAD’S!”

 

“Hey, we warned you this might happen.” Castiel chuckled as Dean smiled down at Akito who yawned tiredly scrunching his face.

 

“Okay guys, quiet time...someone’s trying to sleep,” Dean spoke as Castiel pulled him close and nuzzled against him. 

 

“...Goodnight little one.” Castiel spoke he kissed his head. Balthazar ran down as a sixteen-year-old boy in a cute dress.

 

“Let’s crash this party,” Balthazar spoke as Benny smirked and they ran out to Ryder’s limo.

 

“Hey!” Shiloh groaned as Ryder chuckled. 

 

“Your family rocks,” Ryder spoke.

 

“Let’s just go.” Shiloh laughed rolling her eyes as they headed out the door. 

 

Enjoying the adventures for years to come.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The end.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please read profile for commonly asked questions or if you would like to comment negatively on my stories. :)


End file.
